If only
by Kick-Flare
Summary: BEGA has won the tournament and now the rebellion fight for survial, but it is in vain. Could they Is there enough people to band together to fight in a last ditch attempt for freedom?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Kick-flare here with another story! I owe the main idea of this plot to Kerrie-Chan, read her story, never sleep, never die.

Please let me know what you think? R&R!

If only 

Chapter 1 – Summary

**Search for: War, start of.**

**Computing…. Two documents found.**

**Opening first document…**

**The Rebellion, G-revolution**  
The members of G-revolution have been reported to try and stop Boris from taking over. Lead by former World Champion Tyson Granger, they fought in the justice five tournament, and lost. 

**CORRUPTED DOCUMENT… closing down.**

**Please choose your next command.**

**The Rebellion, G-revolution (corrupted document)**

**BEGA**

Opening second document… BEGA 

A beyblade organization created Boris Balkov, formerly of BIOVOLT, to turn Beyblading into a professional sport. Boris trained up five young individuals to fight in the justice five tournament to stop Tyson. Brooklyn, a young upstart, praised for his natural talent. Garland Seabolt, another teen who trained from a young age to become the best beyblader in the world. Crusher, a powerhouse beyblader trained from a very late stage, quickly rose up the ranks of BEGA, with support from his sister, Mokena. Mystel Honiara, another teenager who trained himself and joined up with BEGA, at a late stage to fight. Ming-Ming Ferias, a young teenage pop idol, trained by Boris to sway the population to BEGA. Hero Granger, coach to BEGA, Tyson's older brother, his training is unknown, and so is why he joined BEGA.

**Deleting…**

**Shutting down…**

** normal**

In beginning, life was fairly normal; Beyblading was still a game of wit, spirit and skill. Those who had reached the top ranks, commanded respect, and fought for what they believed in. You notice I'm talking about the past. Life was great until BEGA, yes, BEGA, took control. Those words still make most of the rebellion shudder. Boris has taken control swiftly; most of the world didn't know what hit them. Free will and choice soon disappeared, as Boris soon began to push out the officials of the world's countries. He formed a one-man command centre, training more teenagers to obey him and kill anyone who got in his way. But this was only the beginning, although Tyson and G-revolution lost the tournament, they refused to back down. Boris caught one of G-revolution, torture him, but as he refused to co-operate Boris had him 'disposed of'. As you can tell Boris takes no prisoners. Only then did some of the countries start fight back, but he continued to beat them down, the economies of those countries suffered, so they too gave in.

Now the cities are in disarray, looters and thugs own the streets, those still loyal to the old leaders fight where they can, but there are so few now, that it's suicidal.

Then, it got worse…


	2. author's note

Hey everyone,

Its kick-flare, I'd like to take this time to say sorry for not updating.

You're reviews mean a lot to me, but due to family problems, financal difficulties and moving house a lot, I fear this maybe my last update for a while.

I will everything I can to try and update more.

I just hope that you can forgive me.

Kick-flare 


	3. RIP Tyson

Hey it's Kick-flare again with the second of If Only, back due to popular demand, disappearance of a writer's block and the amount of time given to me. Please do read and review and I hope you will read my other stories, which I have put my blood and sweat into. Luna belongs to Luna-Chan, please read her stories, as they are fanatic. Thanks again. Kick-flare

If Only 

Chapter 2 – R.I.P. Tyson

A young female gave a weary sigh, for nearly three years she had fought against BEGA and its evil doings. We had all fought so hard and many of our number had died in action.

But each time we killed one; ten more took their places with even more strength and training. Rumour has it that Boris is working on a new plan; we've called it 'project death score'. Only our top and most trusted members know.

We are all pretty low from the recent blow we've sustained. Tyson Granger, world beyblading champion is dying. We can't figure out why, he was fighting fit three weeks ago then it all deteriorated so rapidly. He probably won't last the night now, I have a hunch that its poison, his skin is no longer tanned but it's blanched with a sickly yellow tinge. The whites of his eyes are going yellow as well, he's even stopped eating and taking fluids. He has stomach pains but doesn't even have the strength to complain.

We tried to get him to a hospital but some bastard informed BEGA and all the hospital within a hundred mile radius were swarming with BEGA's people.

Tyson gave another weak cough; he was slowly wasting away as the hours and days passed with a brutality that not even we would wish on Boris and BEGA.

Kylie bit her bottom lip to stop the tears, Tyson had become like a brother to her, and he was all she had left now. Her expressive grey eyes widen at sight of Tyson coughing up blood. Putting a bowl under Tyson's chin she held it in place while her friend coughed and threw up blood.

"Come on Tys, you can beat this… you're world champ…you're unstoppable!" Kylie pleaded, as tears escaped her eyes and rolled off her cheeks landing on semi-dirty blankets that covered Tyson.

"Kylie…" Tyson managed to rasp. "I'm done for… I... don't know how long… I can last…" He coughed again; Kylie sniffled and gripped his hand.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Tys…" Kylie choked, as the tears tightened her throat in an attempt to stop all speech.

"You'll manage… just stay strong…for me…" Tyson gave her his last smile, before he collapsed back onto the soft yet semi dirty pillows behind him. Kylie gave a silent cry and continued to tend to Tyson as she had done for entire three weeks since his illness.

Xanthia strode into the lobby, swearing and ranting, blood dripping down her arm from a recent gunshot wound in her shoulder.

"FUCKING LYING BASTARD!" She screamed, throwing her now useless gun across the room, her temper only subdued momentarily as the gun made a satisfying crunch against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Kai sighed, being the only one other than Tala, Bryan and Spencer, to talk to her while she was in this mood.

"Don't worry… I will sort it." Xanthia snapped at the blue haired captain and stomped downstairs to where 'Romero' the gun's expert was.

"TRAITOR!" Xanthia's voice rang out, which was soon followed by yelps and squeals for help. Ray, Max, Kai and Rick had shot down to help Romero and found evidence of Romero's treachery. Romero was tried and convicted of the crime. No one knew how to punish him, but were less than impressed with Xanthia's punishment, which was death, as Romero still claimed to be innocent.

"Xanny…what if Romero is innocent… then we would have killed an innocent man…" Luna spoke softly, placing her pale, delicate hand on Xanthia's heavily scarred arm.

"He isn't innocent. I found what he had been doing… he should die… He's the reason why Tyson is on his last few days!" Xanthia snapped at her older friend, causing Luna to wince.

Luna sighed, and hugged Xanthia to give her some comfort.

"My dear Xanny-Chan… you can't change what is happening…please don't be so angry…" Luna said softly, gently rocking Xanthia as she burst into tears.

"Why… must they do this… we did nothing wrong…" Xanthia sobbed into her friend. A knock on the door broke through silence that had been caused by Xanthia's plea.

"Door's open." Luna called; the door creaked open to revel Kai.

"Xan, Luna… its time." Kai had said and left the room. Luna looked to Xanthia before following Kai. Xanthia gave a shaky sigh and headed to Tyson's ward.

Kylie was crying to Max, who was also crying but comforting Kylie at the same time.

Ray was kneeling at Tyson's bedside, keeping track of Tyson's slowing heartbeat.

Luna walked over to Kai who was at the foot of Tyson's bed. Xanthia stayed back, watching from the doorway as the room was filled with Tyson's friends, teammates and the last of G-revolution's freedom fighters.

"He's gone…" Ray said hoarsely as he stood up and gently covered Tyson's face with the blanket.

"NOOOOO!" Kylie screamed, her anguished voice echoed down the corridors. "Noo…" She began to sob uncontrollably into Max, whose tears became a steady stream. A low heart-wrenching wail escaped Kylie before she subdued into loud, hurting sobs.

Everyone fell silent as honorary moment to the great things Tyson had achieved during his life, it lasted for 15 minutes before the room emptied and everyone returned to their jobs, heavy hearted and depressed.

Xanthia walked over to Tyson's body, standing beside it with Kai, Luna, Kylie and Max she said a quick prayer in Arabic. Kai remained as always, steadfast and silent, yet by those who knew him well enough it was easy to see that Tyson's death had affected him deeply. Luna's lilac eyes glittered sadly as the tears slipped down her face.

"Rest in peace Tyson… you will be missed."


End file.
